


Kanan Puts Her Foot-Long Penis To Good Use

by Butterfly_Dream



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, attempt at plot, honestly i don't think this is even worthy of being called crack, it's just plain idiotic and i spent waaaaay too much time on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream/pseuds/Butterfly_Dream
Summary: This doesn't need an additional explanation beyond the title, does it?





	1. Kanan Puts Her Foot-Long Penis To Good Use By Inserting It Repeatedly Into Mari Ohara 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I had the misfortune of reading [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053512) godless story, I couldn't stop imagining Kanan with a foot-long dick. And this is the result. In a way, this is a gift to [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow), but I didn't mark it as such because it's too dumb to even hold that status.
> 
> I'm not going to justify the existence of this abomination, so read at your own risk. Enjoy if you can, or don't.

It was a beautiful morning in Uchiura. The sun rose, birds chirped, and all of that happy bullshit. But in this entire picturesque scene, there was one big problem. Emphasis on “big.”

Because Kanan Matsuura had an erection.

Of course, there are many canonical situations in which Kanan is wearing a swimsuit, some skin tight diving gear, or another revealing outfit of this nature. In none of these situations is it even remotely perceptible that Kanan has a bulge in her crotch area. But let us assume, for the sake of the purported “sexiness” of this situation, that Kanan Matsuura has a fully functional male reproductive system to go along with its female counterpart.

(In other words, Kanan has a dick and balls.)

In most circumstances involving accidental erections (as such is the case involving Kanan and hers), there is no worrisome risk of being discovered if the penis-owner takes appropriate action. Some methods of concealment might involve not wearing sweatpants, for example. Or sitting it out while waiting for the rational mind to regain control over the lizard brain.

But Kanan Matsuura’s case was particularly difficult, because her penis was twelve inches long when erect. That’s about thirty centimeters for the majority of the world, which actually has the sense to use a base-ten system and not rely on arbitrary, archaic measurements.

However, this piece of writing is not meant to lament the many shortcomings of the English measurement system, it is meant to detail the hardships of Kanan Matsuura and her erection, which was also about three and a half inches thick. (Again, that’s 8.9 centimeters for those who have it easy.) One such hardship would be, presumably, chronic blood pressure issues, because who the hell knows how much blood flow it takes to maintain an erect penis of such length? I’m no scientist, because if I was I wouldn’t be wasting my time writing this piece of trash, but something tells me the answer lies somewhere between “a lot” and “too much to even exist in real life.”

Thankfully, normal dick biology did not apply to Kanan Matsuura, because this is futanari porn, and portraying a futanari with a massive cock as anything less than a vagina-ravaging sex goddess is decidedly unsexy, which is certainly not the goal here.

The ultimate goal for Kanan Matsuura in hiding the glaring (and incredibly male) sign of her completely normal young-adult hormones was to maintain her status as a pure and shining idol, at once a paragon of virtue and a symbol of youth in its prime (which, really, is contradictory if you stop to think about it). That is to say: Kanan Matsuura was a virgin.

Of course, she will not hold this title for much longer, because the rating on this story is “E” for “Explicit Sexual Content” and you almost certainly clicked on this idiotic mishmash of words knowing that, but I won’t kinkshame you because that would make me a hypocrite. Anyway, at this moment in time, an additional difficulty lay in the fact that Kanan had to go to school. In going to school, she had to act as though there was _not_ a twelve-inch meatstick lodged somewhere within the confines of her school uniform. Auxiliary apparel was against school rules, and even then, it was summer.

This was going to be hard. Pun fully intended. I am sorry. And this is where the chain of events that involved Kanan losing her virginity began: with Kanan tucking her shaft into the waistband of her skirt. It stood completely straight, and culminated in a bulbous head right at her chestline due to its considerable length. For once, this worked in her favor, for she was able to rein it in by fastening her bra around it, so that it was nestled between her breasts.

She exhaled in relief after observing herself in the mirror. While wearing her full uniform, her male parts were all but invisible. She just had to avoid lifting her arms too far above her head. Or bending over. Or leaning forward and backward.

Perhaps she could excuse herself for the bathroom if release became that urgent of an issue. With that in mind, Kanan straightened out her skirt and set off for school.

 

_[This Is A Scene Break]  
_

 

Mari’s dick sense was tingling.

Before these events continue to unfold, it is important to explain what I mean by “dick sense.”

Mari Ohara was, of course, an idol. Though her posturing, choice of language, and sense of humor were all rather… _unconventional,_ she ultimately avoided engaging in public sexual activity.

She also avoided making any information about her sexual activity public. So, ostensibly, Mari Ohara was as pure as the rest.

This extends to her dick sense. Mari’s dick sense did not detect just any dick within a certain radius. Rather, it was able to key into distressed dicks in need, and she was only keen on responding to the call if the following conditions were met:

a)      She personally knew the party involved

b)      She was willing to satisfy the needs of the dick in question

c)      She was able to conduct criterion b) in a covert manner, one that did not risk exposing the nature of such an act.

The fact of the matter is that none of these conditions were ever fulfilled at once. So, even though Mari had become cognizant of a number of penis plights throughout her **adult** life, she had to walk away knowing that the owner needed to satisfy themselves in some other way.

Thus, Mari Ohara lived out her days, not knowing if she would ever put her dick sense to use.

So, twenty minutes after Kanan excused herself from homeroom, and after twenty more minutes of her not returning, Mari perked up.

The repeating signal for Mari’s dick sense can be described with the following spectrum:

 

penisPenis **penis** **Penis** PENIS **PENIS**

**←------------------------------------------------------------→**

 

with the repetition of “penis” increasing in both frequency and volume the closer that the needy penis is to Mari Ohara. A diagram would also help in explaining this, but really, it would take too long to create and I’ve already put far too much time into writing this thing. Perhaps an alternate comparison would assist in understanding: It’s like playing “The Penis Game,” where the direness of the situation is directly related to the frequency and volume of the word “penis.”

At this moment, Mari was hearing something along the lines of:

  “ **P** **enis** … … **P** **enis** … … **P** **enis** … … **P** **enis** … …”

and this struck her as odd for two reasons. For one, this was an all-girls’ school, and the intensity at which the penis was resounding made her conclude that the source of the distress was somewhere within the building. Secondly, Mari had thought, with her ever-present dick sense, that she would have been aware of the presence of any futanari students that attended Uranohoshi. Given the heightened sex drive that futanari are blessed/cursed with in most doujins, they should have inadvertently alerted Mari to their situation. And yet, this was the first time she was receiving a signal.

She raised her hand and got up to investigate.

 

 

_[This Is A Scene Break]  
_

 

 

When Mari peeked over into the next bathroom stall, her suspicions were confirmed… but not in a way that she expected.

Kanan stood in the adjacent stall, hunched over the toilet, and going to town on a huge cock like it owed her money. Though she wrapped two hands around the shaft, Mari saw that even this wasn’t enough to envelop it within her grasp. To complement its unadulterated girth, this penis was longer than the list of excuses I’ve built up to avoid doing my work in every situation, so Kanan had to pump her hips back and forth to aid in her session of self-pleasure. Her breathing was labored and irregular. A dense, musty smell hit Mari at that moment, and she saw that the toilet had already been the unfortunate recipient of numerous ropy spurts of semen. Stray shots of Kanan’s orgasm/orgasms ran down the edges of the seat and on the left wall.

Really, the sight was a pure and shameless indulgence of lust, one that would make the average chicken-choker blush. Mari was _not_ an average chicken-choker, so she gaped for all of a second at the sight before she was able to process the fact that this absurd cock was attached to Kanan. And that the dick distress signals it was emanating belonged to the very same girl.

“...dammit…” Kanan’s whisper was harsh. “...why won’t it go down?”

The idea that Kanan was in the midst of successive climaxes contributed to Mari’s mouth hanging open in disbelief. Because she was so rapt by the primal sight of her friend masturbating, and because something needs to happen in order for these girls to get to sexing, a bead of drool formed on Mari’s lower lip. It was too late for her to suck it up, and she was forced to watch in horror as it trailed downwards by the forces of gravity, its own weight, and “plot” advancement. Somehow, due to possessing 20/15 vision or something, Mari saw it land on the twitching head of Kanan’s giant cock.

_Oh My God…_ Mari swallowed internally, because it was too late for her to do so physically. She knew that penises were sensitive, but there was no way that Kanan noticed, because she was too caught up in the throes of -

Kanan looked up. The color drained from her face, which would probably just contribute to her ongoing blood pressure issues if this was anything close to realistic, and she saw her oldest friend, staring at her erect, naked, exposed cock like… like it was a giant, exposed cock, really. “M-Mari?” she sputtered.

Mari’s eyes were still on the hulking meatpole. She swore she could see it twitch.

“What… what are you doing here?” Kanan tried.

“You’re a futanari…” Mari found her voice.

Kanan couldn’t formulate a response that wasn’t sarcastic (“Well, yeah, does it look like I’m jerking _Dia_ off?), obvious (“What gave it away?”), or mortified (“For the love of all that is dolphins, this isn’t what you think!”), so she settled for silence while all three of these emotions flitted across her face. Oh, and horniness. Because she was in the middle of jacking off and all that.

Mari took the silence as a cue to hop down from her vantage point. Not a second later, she was banging on the locked stall door. “Let me in,” she demanded.

“No!” Mari’s movement slapped some sense into Kanan, and she scrambled to put on her boxers and skirt. “Just… just go back to class and forget what you saw!” She struggled to keep her dick in place long enough for her to affix it to her waistband. It hurt to try and control it after she had been so close to climaxing again.  “W-why are you even here, anyway?”

“My dick sense was tingling,” Mari explained with a straight face.

It wasn’t a very helpful explanation. “Sorry, _what_?”

“Did I stutter?”

Kanan opened and closed her mouth. With a heavy sigh, she slid the lock on the stall door and cracked it open. “Run that by me again, because it makes no damn sense.”

She heard Mari take a deep breath. Then, the door swung inward with a violent rush of wind. Kanan had to step back, cursing the fact that she was dumb enough to unlock the stall door. In one seemingly fluid motion, Mari stepped inside, swung the door closed behind her, and tugged Kanan’s skirt and boxers down with her other hand.

Her cock swung free and almost whacked Mari in the face in the process. Mari took a second to behold the absurd reality of this situation: Kanan’s pulsing, throbbing, imposing twelve-inch member and a sprightly set of balls to match. Finally, she looked into Kanan’s nervous eyes and said: “You know what else doesn’t make sense, Kanan? This.” She didn’t have to gesture to be understood. “I’m more shocked you kept it a secret from me this whole time… especially with my dick sense…” she trailed off, forgetting about the massive cock in front of her for a moment.

“...yeah, you still need to explain that whole ‘dick sense’ thing. Can I put my penis away now?”

Mari muttered something about cheap plot devices and insubstantial background information. Kanan leaned forward, trying to ignore how the head of her cock brushed against Mari’s sleeve. “Sorry, what was that?”

She didn’t see the telling, mischievous smirk until it was too late. With a glint in her eyes to match, Mari stepped forward. “You want to know? I’ll tell you.” Under Kanan’s watchful eye, she held a single finger in the air and pressed it against the head of Kanan’s cock. When it wasn’t swatted away, she trailed it in an airy circle around the circumference of the head. “Really, all you need to know is that I can tell when you’re in _desperate_ need of _release_.” She held eye contact with Kanan, whose pupils had begun to dilate.

“Th-that’s not -” Kanan began, but she was cut off by her own gasp as Mari suddenly gripped the top of her shaft.

“What a bold-faced lie,” Mari whispered huskily. “As if you weren’t so _indulgent_ on yourself just a minute ago. I’ll tell you what: because I’m such a good friend, I’ll keep quiet about your _big_ secret. Emphasis on _big_. And I’ll help you out.”

“H-help me out?” Kanan tried not to focus on the body heat radiating from Mari. She could feel it within the confines of the stall, combined with the remnants of the effort expended her previous orgasms. That’s probably how it works anyway. Point is, the atmosphere was steaming. Her cock throbbed achingly in Mari’s hand. She knew she should refuse, but it’s already been established that she’s going to lose her virginity and that’s going to happen sooner rather than later, a.k.a. now. “How?” she ventured to ask.

Mari giggled and opened her mouth wide. “This is how.” She pointed, as if further emphasis was needed. Then she took Kanan by the shoulders and guided her to sit down on the toilet seat.

“Are you sure?” While Kanan let Mari sit her down, she still asked, partly out of doubt that Mari would be able to even fit the monster in her mouth, and partly out of disbelief that her best friend was about to suck her off.

Mari didn’t answer, because she now only had eyes for the penis in front of her. In a normal blowjob situation with a normal-sized penis, Mari would have had to get on her knees to start. But due to the incredible length of Kanan’s “Special Futanari Penis” (that’s not its name, Kanan wouldn’t be so vain as to name her dick but a comparison is being made here, okay?), Mari only had to stoop over to be face-to-head with the meatstick.

Her preferred method of response was to open wide, and Kanan watched as her bulbous head disappeared into Mari’s gaping maw. I know that’s not a very hot description, but really, the damn thing has to be, like four inches thick or something. How else would I explain it without going so far as to make Mari unhinge her jaw?

Unhinged-jaw Mari is a goddess, but even she could only deepthroat Kanan’s love stick so far. Making a number of markedly unsexy gagging noises, she worked the first four or five inches down until about half of Kanan’s massive cock was enveloped in a soft, occasionally toothy warmth. A noticeable bulge (go ahead, make your ‘owo what’s this’ jokes in the comments all you like) formed in her esophagus as Kanan watched.

Not that Kanan was truly watching. Truthfully, her muscles had tensed up the second Mari took her penis into her mouth. It must not be forgotten that Kanan has been a virgin up to this point, confined only to the limited pleasures of her own hands, because she wasn’t adventurous to use her mouth and she was too proud to experiment with auxiliary equipment. The new sensations on the extensive collection of nerve endings in her extensive penis hurtled her towards a familiar climax in an unfamiliar setting. Only seconds after Mari started going down on her, her back arched.

Mari’s only warning was a single thrust upward. It may have been an adequate warning, because an additional inch or so was forced into her mouth. Regardless, Kanan clenched her _gluteus maximi_ (yes, that is indeed the plural form) and a bunch of other muscles that require an anatomy textbook to locate in an attempt to stave off her orgasm, but she knew she was too late.

Kanan could only manage to communicate her climax in breathy exhales. Her penis contracted repeatedly, launching volleys of viscous semen directly into Mari’s throat. Somewhere in the midst of her orgasm, Kanan expected Mari to pull away and start hacking like a chronic smoker, but instead she closed her eyes, clasped her hands daintily behind her back, and continued bobbing her head.

“Ghhh….” Kanan rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm with Mari still suctioning her cock, because Mari happened to have an illogical lung capacity which may or may not be for convenience’s sake. “Mariiii…” she whimpered.

Mari released the still-erect penis from her mouth. Locking eyes with Kanan, she opened wide again to show not a trace of residual left, but when she moved in and aggressively locked their lips, Kanan could undoubtedly taste herself. To her it was kinda musty and overwhelming and gross, really, but let’s pretend it was hot because Mari intended it to be hot.

“You’re a quick shot, Kanan,” Mari said as their lips parted. “But you haven’t gone soft once since I first spied you. With some practice, you could become a _sex goddess_.”

“It’ll go down eventually,” Kanan said. Her breathing had become labored once again; though she was still at full mast, subjecting her body to consecutive orgasms was doing a number on her stamina. “We don’t need to go any farther…”

“Oh, shut it,” Mari gave her dick a hearty slap, which had the intended effect of getting Kanan’s attention. “The page count has been running too long,” Mari huffed. “Let’s _fuck_.” She shed her clothes, and within a matter of seconds she stood above Kanan. And by “stood” I mean _stood,_ because if she lowered herself any further she would already be taking Kanan’s cock inside her. As it was, Kanan’s three-or-so inches of thickness was poised to enter Mari, not to mention the literal _foot_ in length that accompanied it. This image is sort of like the one of a twelve-foot-tall bus approaching a nine-foot-high bridge. Realistically, this wasn’t going to end well. But again: this is futanari porn, so Mari was fully expecting to proceed with _no problem_ , as she would put it.

Kanan had been friends with Mari long enough to interpret her colorful vocabulary, and she knew exactly what Mari meant. There was a problem with her proposal, though. “You’ve done too much for me already, Mari. Besides,” she hesitated, “shouldn’t you only do that with someone you love?”

“You don’t love me?” Mari pouted.

Kanan gulped. She took her eyes off of the site of their imminent copulation to realize that Mari was actually naked before her eyes; Mari, with her wonderful figure and the sweet cadence of her voice. Kanan would be lying if she claimed she had never imagined the millions of ways Mari could sigh her name, how she would stare off into pleasure as Kanan took her in her favorite positions -

Really, Kanan was too gay for this. “Well, I do, but…”

Mari smirked and lowered her hips. Her lower lips spread and spread and spread, until the head achieved penetration and the force of entry allowed a few inches to slip in right away. This wasn’t enough for Mari. She continued to sit on Kanan’s dick, gasping as she felt its pulsing warmth enter further and further into her body.

Similar to the blowjob experience, Kanan could only stare, transfixed, as her huge cock penetrated into alarming depths that are also considered erotic due to various inexplicable factors. For obvious reasons, she had imagined her first sexual experience as a frightening one for the recipient, who, if they possessed an inkling of sense, would probably decline to try it entirely. She had all but given up on experiencing genuine sex, and it was looking like her incomprehensible length was more of a curse than anything else.

But here she was, having honest-to-goodness, deep-dive, penis-in-vagina sex. If the blowjob had caused her to cum early, she could already feel her whole body clenching in preparation for this orgasm. Mari, meanwhile, didn’t have an inkling of sense in her, which is what allowed her to take on the challenge of Kanan’s formidable meat in the first place. She continued to sit on Kanan’s fuckstick as though she was doing squats, except without weights and with the base of the penis as her goal.

It only took a few more reps to do so. Kanan was balls deep inside Mari, and of course her Happy Party Train was so massive that its imprint protruded from Mari’s abdomen. That’s super unrealistic and we’re getting into the territory of internal organ damage, but that’s not sexy so really, it’s all good. They’re both getting off on it.

Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan and drew her closer, so that Kanan’s grunts were muffled against her chest. “How do you like it, Kanan?”

Kanan couldn’t watch her dick imprint move up and down Mari’s torso any longer, because her vision was now full of boob. She couldn’t have asked Mari to pull out, because her mouth was full of boob. Instead, she came in response to the question. She surrended herself to the situation, and gripped Mari’s asscheeks with both hands to ensure that she finished entirely inside Mari. A light giggle that vibrated from her chest indicated her approval, and Kanan could only marvel at how the crests of her climax were heightened by the all-encompassing warmth, and the gentle pulsating, of Mari’s love tunnel. Her cock twitched at erratic intervals, shooting a thick, rapid load that had the consistency of day-old clam chowder into Mari’s womb that would put a machine gun to shame. (I’m really running out of ways to describe orgasms here, people.) Through it all, Kanan groaned and moaned and puffed and blew the house down.

Finally, her orgasm subsided with a few final spurts. She loosened her grip on Mari’s ass, and looked up to see a gentle smile shining on her. “I’m flattered that I feel that good,” Mari commented. “You gave me quite a workout, too.”

Kanan could only agree, because her shortness of breath left her chest heaving. “Didn’t it hurt?” She looked at the sizable bulge her cock left in Mari’s stomach.

“Nope,” Mari said. “The author’s a disgusting sicko who’s into this sorta thing, so I’m just fine.”

“Wait,” Kanan wheezed, “did you even cum?”

Mari shook her head.

“What?!” Kanan couldn’t believe it. Her size alone should have been enough to make any girl cave (if it didn’t kill them first), but Mari’s lack of… involvement was starting to make a lot more sense. Plus, the intensity of her orgasms and her prolonged erection was starting to give her a headache. What do those ED commercials say? Seek medical help for an erection lasting longer than four hours? Ah, but this is shameless porn. If you haven’t suspended your disbelief to read inaccurate descriptions of sex, why are you still here, even?

“You have a long ways to go, Kanan,” Mari tutted. “But your cock is gigantic, and I’ll be helping you improve.” With that, she started to stand up. “Till next time, okay?”

“W-wait!” Kanan’s cock was so sensitive that she was hyper-aware of the slightest movement, and really, the folds of Mari’s pussy combined with her still-hot semen running in rivulets down her shaft was too much for her. “Fuck! I’m cumming again!”

“Ah… really?” Mari could only watch in mild shock and surprise as Kanan pumped another half-liter of semen into her. The copious amounts of seed still wasn’t enough to elicit more than a shudder of pleasure out of her, but the sheer cum-volume swimming inside her was starting to be just a bit concerning. It was a bit lonely, too, watching Kanan pushed to consecutive climaxes all by herself.

Once Kanan was done huffing and puffing and blowing the house down once more, Mari wasted no time in getting off her finally-softening cock. “I was wrong: you have a _long, long_ way to go.” She frowned, swiping two fingers past her open slit and inspecting the residual that had started to spill out. “And lesson two will be how to pleasure me, your _partner_ , as well as yourself.”

Kanan was close to hyperventilating at this point. She could only manage a weak “Yes, Mari…” in response, not daring to move for fear of inciting another crash of pleasure. Her limbs ached, since they had spent so much time contracting.

Mari sighed, then figured that Kanan would come to her senses eventually. She dressed as quickly as she had gotten out of her clothes, then giving the warmth in her stomach a good pat, leaned in to plant a kiss on Kanan’s cheek. (Her face cheek, not her asscheek.) “ _Ciao._ Till next time, _my darling._ ” She left Kanan there, slumped in the stall, her skirt still at her ankles.


	2. Kanan Puts Her Foot-Long Penis To Good Use By Inserting It Repeatedly Into Mari Ohara 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the fact this story exists and is ongoing  
> also, Mari talking in English is indicated with italics. Kanan talking in italics is just for emphasis.

Mari spent the rest of the day thinking about how to improve Kanan’s performance. Though it had been a pleasant surprise to find out that Kanan had a ginormous schlong (and balls to match), she had initially hopped on this opportunity (as in literally, because she literally rode it in the stall during the previous chapter) in the hopes that it would get her off, too.

But even though Mari went in with _big_ expectations (emphasis on “big…” is that joke getting old?) and all twelve inches of that throbbing girth had invaded her at some point, the fact of the matter was this:

Kanan Matsuura was bad at sex.

It was almost funny, considering her generous endowments lent little room to _fail_ to pleasure her partner, because remember, this is futanari porn, and the bigger the better. To a certain extent. There’s a such thing as too big, but Kanan doesn’t cross that line even though her dick is a foot long.

Actually, no, it _was_ funny. Because I said so.

Kanan’s main failure lay with her lack of stamina. Sure, Mari was flattered that she could make Kanan cum so quickly and so much, but aside from the copious amounts of hot white stuff, Mari didn’t get much out of their session, if she could even call it that. She could probably count how many thrusts Kanan made on one hand. The same went for the amount of times she came inside. The thrust-to-orgasm ratio wasn’t looking too hot for Kanan.

Mari shuddered. A bit of nut leaked out of her, a physical reminder of Kanan’s admittedly impressive output. It had been a few hours since the events of Chapter 1, and certainly, the aftermath of that was taking its sweet time in coming out. And by aftermath I mean Kanan’s semen.

If anything, Kanan’s size (both physical and load sizes) were the only things she had going for her. As Mari thought about her predicament, she realized it would be best to play off of Kanan’s strengths if she were to attempt to improve her sexual performance.

No reason Kanan should have all the fun. It was time for Mari to change that.

 

_[This Is A Scene Break]_

 

“Again?” Kanan dubiously eyed the situation presented before her.

“Do you need to ask when I’m in this _pose_?” Mari rolled her eyes.

The “situation” and “pose” referred to were a proposal for sexual intercouse and Mari Ohara bent over a desk, respectively. She was only wearing her school uniform top because that’s kinky or something.

“But we already did it earlier today…” Never mind the fact that Kanan’s erect cock was out for anyone to see, she was still hesitant.

Mari pretended to consider Kanan’s point. “Hm. Well, I wasn’t satisfied. So satisfy me.” She accentuated this point by wiggling her butt at Kanan.

“I dunno…” Kanan still wasn’t buying it.  “If I wasn’t very good last time, why do you think I’ll be good this time?”

“You can’t get better if you don’t practice! And stop talking logically when I’m inviting you to do The Big Sex with me!”

“Fine, fine…” Kanan muttered. Though she seemed nonchalant, Mari took note of her flushed face and heavy breathing. Those were pretty good indicators that Kanan was raring to go - along with her huge cock, of course.

Kanan lined up her Very Long Dong with Mari’s Venus Flytrap (you know, because it eats meat? I feel like that’s a more apt depiction than “flower” which is super vague), beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she got a taste of that wonderful world that lay beyond. She bit her lip in anticipation, readying herself for the assault of pleasure that would happen after she -

“Uh, Kanan? Are you gonna start?”

“Y-yeah,” Kanan said.

She still didn’t push herself in. Mari stared at her, then at her dick, which was disappointingly not ravaging her at this very moment. “You don’t need me to teach you from the ground up, do you?”

“Quiet, you.”

“Oh, could it be - _Oh!_ ”

She was cut off by Kanan’s thick head spreading her apart like a butter knife on a hot English muffin ( ~~wait shouldn’t it be a cannoli or something because Mari’s Italian ah fuck it~~ ), before getting a good eight inches of The DickTM rammed inside her. “Ooh, _there we go_ ,” she grinned as a satisfying wave of pleasure rocked her, “that’s what I’m talking about, Kanan - Kanan?”

The initial feeling faded as Kanan failed to follow up on her strong initial thrust. Rather, Kanan seemed focused on moving as little as possible; her eyes were squeezed shut and her nails dug into Mari’s hips. Her breathing, even louder than before, was also staggered.

“Kanan?”

“See… this… is what I was worried about…” Kanan gasped out between gulps of air. “You feel… _waaay_ too good, Mari…”

And it was true. The incomparable warmth and wetness that Mari’s pussy offered made Kanan’s dick twitch like mad, aching for release of the burning she felt in its base. She had to strain to keep herself from blowing her load at this very moment. It would be a new record for her, one that she wouldn’t be happy for setting. So she tried to stay stock-still, and hope that Mari didn’t decide to tease her right now.

Mari watched Kanan’s intense focus on not cumming for all of two seconds, then she abruptly pushed her hips back and took Kanan’s dick all the way to the base.

Kanan let out a strained yelp. “Mari?! Stop, I’m gonna cum!” The pressure in her dick was almost too much.

“Then cum. It doesn’t matter, as long as you don’t stop like you just did.” Mari said, shrugging.

“But…”

“Just _do it!_ ” Mari demanded like Shia LaBeouf.

At this point, Kanan had held back her orgasm for long enough that she couldn’t formulate a proper response, so she responded by reaffirming her grip on Mari’s hips and managing a few pumps of her own. That was as far as she got before she finally toppled over the edge, and she came.

Her orgasm rocked her body harder than that one time in Love Live Season 1, Episode 12, titled “Friends,” where Umi slapped the _ever-loving bejeebers_ out of Honoka. That scene honestly still pisses me off when I think about it. Like, your friend is obviously in a vulnerable state emotionally and the _only_ solution you can think of is to smack her and tell her she’s a horrible person? Are you kidding me? It’s pretty obvious to me that you’re being so inconsiderate to what your friend is feeling, and you acted purely out of spite and frustration -

Oh. Right. This is about Kanan’s earth-shattering orgasm. Back to that.

Yeah, Kanan came buckets. She tilted her head back and thrust erratically into Mari’s lovehole, her own semen painting Mari’s walls and coating her own shaft, making her movements a little more fluid (if you know what I mean). Her cock spurted throughout her prolonged orgasm, as she surrendered herself to the feelings of that and of Mari’s insides - her perfect, dangerous insides.

Meanwhile, Mari couldn’t hide her disappointment. Quite frankly, this was a repeat of their coupling in the bathroom; she gave Kanan the best nut of her life with no pleasure to show for on her own part. She had her work cut out for her if she were to continue in training Kanan, clearly.

Kanan came for about thirty seconds before her orgasm slowed. She gave a few more soft thrusts into Mari before looking up and seeing her blank expression. “Ah. No good, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Seriously?!” Kanan put a hand to her forehead, surprised to feel it caked in sweat. “You felt _nothing_?”

“Well, it felt _nice_ , but…” Mari shrugged. “Your _performance_ still needs work.”

Kanan considered this, taking a moment to forget that she was still hilted inside Mari after a super intense orgasm. She had a really big dick. That was a fact. And most girls would probably be foaming at the mouth right now if they had been subject to what she had just tried on Mari.

But Mari herself was unshaken. Never mind the fact that Kanan left a prominent dick imprint in Mari’s stomach whenever she was inside her, or the fact that the amount of semen she had emptied into Mari up to now would be enough to impregnate her twenty times over, if this story were anything close to realistic. The most that Mari had reacted thus far was a brief rush of pleasure.

Sure, her stamina left something to be desired, but did the problem _really_ lie with Kanan?

“Oi, Kanan! Earth to Kanan?” Mari snapped a finger at her. “That should be rule number one - no, rule number _zero_ of Doing The Sex! Don’t space out in the middle of it!”

“Ah, sorry!” Kanan jumped as she realized she was still inside her.

  ~~“Don’t be _sorry_ , be _active_!”~~ (Wow, that sounded cheesy. Cheese, in my smut?! Hell no!) “You’re still hard. Didn’t I tell you to keep going?”

Mari’s words stirred the beginnings of possibility in Kanan. Why didn’t she see it earlier? She had the capacity to cum multiple times in one sitting - why not use that to her advantage? Images of her running a train - a wet, sloppy train - fuckit, a wet, sloppy Happy Party Train - on Mari for minutes and minutes at a time sprang to her mind, and her cock similarly sprang back to full mast at the idea. (I know I made that Joke in chapter 1, but I thought it was funnier this time. I’m really sorry.)

“Right. Yeah, of course.”

 

_[This Is A Scene Break]_

 

She gave Mari the whole fuckin’ Shabadoodle: operating only in full-on, powerful thrusts where she pulled almost all the way out before shoving her cock all the way back in one go. Even through her multiple orgasms, she never let up in ramming Mari with twelve inches of thicc meatiness.

Kanan was athletic, sure, but even she couldn’t keep up such a pace for too long. The goal was to make Mari feel _something_ , a tiny sliver of the unbearable pleasure that Kanan was feeling, and what better way to do that than to use her foot-long to its fullest capability?

And she succeeded to some extent. At about the time that she let loose her third torrent of cum, Mari finally started to respond, with light moans every time Kanan thrust back into her, half-lidded eyes accompanying this and an easy smile. It was a far cry from the borderline shrieking and begging that Kanan had fantasized about earlier, but it was a start.

Unfortunately, while Mari was just getting started, Kanan was on her last legs. If her school uniform needed washing before, it definitely did now since she had neglected to take it off before they started. Her intense, prolonged exertion was apparent in her sweat, which she could feel sticking to her clothes and running down her face in rivulets. How many times had she cum now? Seven, or eight? Or was it five? She had lost count, and maintaining her thrusts throughout each orgasm had kept her in a constant state of near-mindlessness, always almost about to cum if she wasn’t already in the process of doing so. Her load sizes were a matter of diminishing returns, but they were by no means paltry; Mari’s womb was packed full of her seed to the point that it distended her stomach slightly, only about to the extent that you might get double rice and double beans at Chipotle and you immediately regret it afterwards by looking at your stomach.

And most importantly, her dick ached. Even maintaining her erection hurt.

Kanan shakily pulled out of Mari, a small torrent of seed accompanying the motion, which quickly slowed to a small, steady dribble from Mari’s lower entrance. She took a step back and promptly collapsed, clutching her left thigh.

“Kanan?!” Mari hurried over and crouched down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“My leg cramped…” Kanan’s face was twisted up in pain.

Mari burst out laughing, then shuddered when the violent motion dislodged some of the semen still inside of her. “You’re _joking_.”

“I’m not. Don’t make fun of me.” Kanan glared at her.

“Well, we’ll keep practicing,” Mari said between remnants of her laughter. She reached down and brushed a bit of hair out of Kanan’s face, seeing how it was stuck there by a thin film of sweat. “Cramping up because you came too hard is a _bad look_. How about we pick up again, tonight? You still need to make me cum, you know.”

“Tonight…?” Kanan panted, her eyes glazing over at the mere notion of doing it again. “Mari… you’re a semen demon…”

“Shut up, you… you… _vagina_ demon!” Mari glared at her softening cock.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Don’t take advantage of the fact this story’s in English!”


End file.
